User blog:Valentin girl/Gravity Falls, Trailer
Hy guys, Val here. So, today I have noticed, there was added the trailer of Gravity Falls. Which Mabel and Dipper, brother and sister, needed to rescue two people which they love the most. Dipper to save Wendy and Mabel to save Mermando. From here we can see, that the two will be playable seperate (like in some of the games), and that Waddles (the pig), will be in Mabel's tool box (for sure, or he will hop from Mabel to Dipper which it also may be). To describe what is happening around: Dipper and Mabel are in their house, that is decorated in lots of Christmas lights and have a Christmas tree prepared, with some gifts under it. There are pictures hanging on the wall, from their parents, them both as children and Mabel as a first time schooler (for sure). And from their talking about the presents their parents gave them, it would seem that they do not believe in Santa Claus, because they already know that their parents put the gifts under the tree. They were watching Duck-tective, the next episode: The Mysterious Footprints. And it is the first time, that the Inkagames made a very short Tv program and not just going directly on Pigsaw's face. But he appeared on TV two seconds after the show started. The player had three question which he may choose to click: *Are you another anomoly? First of, they wrote it wrong, it is anomaly. Second, I didn't know what an anomaly was, so I googled it, and it said that it was: Something that is unusual, irregular, or abnormal. So, now I know. Pigsaw's reply was: that if he thinks now, he is in a way. *Grunkle Stan is that you? You look a bit older. Pigsaw's reply was, if they want to joke, because in some minutes they won't be laughing anymore. *Who are you and how do you know us? The question that is regular between the other two that are funny and new. Pigsaw said, that he was spying on them as they arrived in Gravity Falls. Seeing how they solved mysteries and capturing the bad guy and then coming home to California with their parents. In short, he wants to give them something special for Christmas, that they will never forget. And that is a new pony. No, just kidding! He said a game. Like you didn't expect it, huh? :P He wants them to go back to Gravity Falls and battle the villains and beat the game. Yada, yada, yadaa. Save Wendy and Mermando, yada, yada.. But! They won't have any help from uncle Standford's journal because he and Stanley are searching for anomalies in the Antartic Ocean. Umm.... what? O-okay? So does that mean, that we are going to see them? Maybe we will have to save them from the Antartic Ocean or they will come in the last scene and thank the players and wishing them a Happy Christmas and a happy New Year. That can be! As for the symbol..... It is the same one as in the series, namely Bill Cipher, the dream demon. But without the eye and the hat.... So that could mean that Bill could be in the ending as the finall Boss, which the player has to defeat him. So, do you know which villains and helpers there will be in the game? Comment bellow! Link (this is the gamer who made this video): AllGamesWorldHd. Valentin girl (talk) 09:53, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hy guys, Val here. Sorry for the late blog post. You know how it is with Christmas and hollidays. But now I am here and we can go through the game a bit. So, after the trailer, where we see there that Mabel and Dipper were together after they came back to Gravity Falls, were now in the game seperated. Both of them had seperate tasks to do, freeing some rock stars, had the help of two Inkagame Winners, had to defeat a lot of villains that were from the series. Everything was good, even when Mabel drove that cart. So we can say, that in Inkagames even a child in it's four years can drive a cart XD Lol, joking. But still, there was maybe one thing that bothered me. You know when Mabel drove the cart and save the girls - they didn't said that they were trapped or anything, just that they knew about Pigsaw's plan - and when she went from the room (place) the iron doors opened, when they were closed and could be only worked by plates that were on the ground. Suspicious, suspicious. I very like that in the ending, they made all the characters (mostly good then bad) appeared on the screen and wished a Merry Christmas (that was from Inka Team). What was more endusiastic (if I may say that) was the end end of the game. You know that you see your score there and write your name and g-mail to send it to the Inka Team. Well it was very changed in this game. It had a song from Carli Zone - which she made and we could hear in the game, and a rap from ManoloTv. And also I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year also, and hopefully the Inka Team will have lots of interesting games and make more fans. As I also wish, that more fans and contributers will come on this Wiki and help us here. Also read and make blog posts :) May 2018 be a very pleasant and good year. This is also my last blog post. Of this year XD Got you! I am not going to stop writting my theories on games. Who else would write you these beautiful posts? :P So anyway, as always, if you have a comment or something to say about the theory, please comment bellow! And see you guys in year 2018! Valentin girl (talk) 18:47, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts